


Lullaby

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: F/F, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *始发于LOFTER（3.21）*双性转R18，雷的不要看，标题口胡的*是外国大学那种独间宿舍，有书桌有衣柜的那种*有一点点化用百年孤独，用的是美人儿蕾梅黛丝在浴室洗澡那段。包括一点点黄金时代和一点点荆棘鸟......*年龄操作，茸15布18，高一和高三*是昨晚睡前想到的黄色废料，布♀DIY的时候被茸♀撞见然后黏黏糊糊的车，但我写着写着写成了单纯的百合车，布对茸有箭头但不如茸的箭头粗*写的好烂 鲨了我罢





	Lullaby

好累。

布加拉提关上宿舍门，把自己朝床上一丢。学生会的工作忙的她焦头烂额，她不禁思考或许该在一年级竞选结束后将工作交给新人。

咚咚咚。

门在此时不合时宜的响起来，布加拉提惊得差点从床上跳起。本想装作不在躲过去，门外却传来了一个熟悉的声音：“请问布加拉提前辈在吗？”

是乔鲁诺·乔巴拿——布加拉提闭了闭眼，记起她约了自己谈竞选相关的事情，没想到她来的这么早，看来现在想装也不行了。她站起来，把稍皱的校服拽平整，为后辈开了门。

“进来吧。”她把金发女孩让进门，后者轻声道谢后跟着进了屋子，轻轻关上门。

“关于竞选......你是一年级新生中最有潜力的，我相信你的实力。演讲稿好好写，加上你的成绩名列前茅，你肯定能成功。”布加拉提从书桌上抽出学生会的相关文件递给乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺接过之后却又把它放回了桌子上。

“不需要吗？”

“不是的。”乔鲁诺似乎有点放不开，她小小声的说，“其实我今天来并不是单纯为了竞选。”

“什么？”布加拉提想她可能是将自己当作可以倾诉的对象，于是她露出一个微笑，“没关系，有什么问题都可以告诉我，只要我能做到的都可以帮你。”

“真的吗，前辈？”乔鲁诺似乎很惊喜的抬起头，翠绿眼睛一眨不眨盯着布加拉提，让布加拉提想起自己小时家中饲养的黄金猎犬。

乔鲁诺靠近了一步。

“我喜欢你，前辈。”

一双柔软的唇贴了上来。

 

 

布加拉提大脑里一片空白。

眼下的情况远远超出了她的预期——她正被一年级的后辈摁在自己宿舍的床上亲吻。乔鲁诺的吻法青涩却富有挑动性，舌尖带着一点橘子的甜味，布加拉提发觉这是她常吃的那种水果糖味道。

她被乔鲁诺吻得喘不过气，在柔软的被子里陷得更深，编好的辫子散了开来，发夹也掉在了一边。

“等下......”她伸手想去够，却被乔鲁诺摁住了手腕：“您教过我的，做事一定要专心。”耳垂被女孩含住，敏感区瞬间被攻陷，甜腻的喘息不受控制的从唇边溢出。

“前辈为了我露出这样的表情......我好高兴。”她笑得天真无邪，再次低头的时候发辫垂落下来，金色卷发挠的布加拉提痒痒的。“前辈真的很漂亮。”她的手顺着滑出裙腰的衬衫下摆伸进衣服里，指尖沿着微凉的皮肤一路向上，擦过腰间时意料之中地获得了又一阵压抑的喘息，布加拉提恨不得用拉链把自己的嘴拉上——究竟是乔鲁诺身上有着能让人沉溺其中的魔力，还是单纯的情难自抑？

分神的这么一刹那乔鲁诺已经解开了自己的校服扣子，动作快到不可思议，几乎要让布加拉提怀疑面前这女孩有着能随意削除时间的特异能力。乔鲁诺一只手抚触她胸前浑圆乳肉，另一只手绕到她背后，白底黑水滴花纹的内衣咔哒一声解开了。“原来前辈平常穿的是这种可爱一点的款式。”乔鲁诺贴着布加拉提的耳垂轻声说，“我还以为您平时也会穿蕾丝内衣。”

布加拉提的脸腾一下红透了。她明白乔鲁诺指的是什么：新生开学典礼时乔鲁诺作为优秀学生致辞，她们在更衣间遇见，那天自己为了配低胸礼服穿的是一件稍显成熟的黑色蕾丝抹胸。

这妮子简直是只小狐狸。布加拉提推翻先前认为乔鲁诺像黄金猎犬的那个想法，现在她简直能看见女孩那并不存在的长毛尾巴在身后甩动。乔鲁诺的绿眼睛里此刻盛满了狡黠，到底是什么让自己作出“她是一个羞涩的孩子”这种判断的？

简直大错特错。她想，乔鲁诺太擅长伪装自己了，任谁都会被她骗过去。

胸前传来轻微刺痛的湿润触感，乔鲁诺学着初生婴儿嘬饮母乳的姿势亲吻布加拉提的乳尖，恍惚中布加拉提产生自己正在哺乳的错觉，仿佛下一刻自己就将和那些新任母亲一样产生奶水。女孩的唇舌离开胸前，路过肚脐时给了它一个包含爱意与虔诚的吻，然后顺着平坦的小腹滑落，最终落入隐秘之地。

“不要......”布加拉提试图挣扎。

“前辈......已经这么湿了，您很喜欢我吗？”乔鲁诺勾开了那片薄薄的布料，指尖轻轻按压前端，“都做到这一步了，还要叫停吗？”

这该死的。这一刻乔鲁诺依旧穿着一丝不苟，甚至连校服最顶端那颗扣子都系得紧紧，而自己此刻衣衫半褪，城池失守，狼狈不堪。

“这个时候......不需要用敬语。”

“您说什么呢？”乔鲁诺特意在“您”这个词上加重了语气，“对前辈当然要尊敬了。”她手下加重力度，坏心眼的绕着入口转圈，迟迟不愿进入主题。布加拉提双腿不自觉并拢，抛上浪尖后很快又落下，总无法彻底释放，纵使她控制力再如何强，此刻仍是露出了一丝难耐的表情。

或许结束之后她该找阿帕基谈谈，不该总刁难新人——

思绪被突然的侵入打断，剧烈的刺激让她不禁蜷起脚趾。

乔鲁诺再次凑上来吻她，甜丝丝的橘子气息仿佛卷走了布加拉提所有的理智，这一刻她意识到或许乔鲁诺早已将这一幕在自己的想象中演练了成百上千遍。她几乎要落下泪来，在这一刻她攀上了人生中第一次的顶峰。

仿佛会读心一般，乔鲁诺回答了她的问题。

“前辈，这种事情。”

“在面对自己喜欢的人时，是会无师自通的啊。”

 

 

 

Fin.

*好了 我燃尽了 百合真难写

*“我睁开眼，看见你正亲吻我的肚脐。好险，差点爱上你。”《黄金时代》陈清扬


End file.
